Forever and Always
by Ilovecats
Summary: A Therox story I wrote a long time ago. I decided to post it.
1. Chapter 1

For legal purposes let's assume that I don't own anything.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How could Fox have been so stupid! He thought he knew what love was when he fell for Whitney Russell. He tried everything to get her to see him as more than just a friend. He managed to break up Whitney and her long time boyfriend Chad. All he needed was a way to make her jealous. He knew the best person to use would be her best friend, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. He knew she was too in love with his half-brother Ethan Winthrop so he knew it would be perfect to convince her that they should move on together. The only problem was that he was the one who ended up moving on. He didn't know it at the time but he was falling hard and fast for his former step mother. If he had known perhaps, things would be different now. But as luck would have it, he didn't fight to stay with Theresa, instead he climbed into bed with the woman he thought he was in love with, her best friend Whitney. That relationship lasted longer than most, three months, but he stayed with Theresa longer. He never realized that what he felt toward Theresa was more than friendship or even admiration. It was love. But it was too late for them, he had slept with her best friend and she vowed to never be hurt by love again, closing her heart from hurt and pain forever.

Fox sat up in his bed and remembered the six months he spent with Theresa, trying to make another woman jealous. They told each other everything during that time - their hopes, their dreams, their fears. 'Hmm,' he thought to himself, 'if only I had noticed my feelings for her before I went to Whitney for comfort. I should have told her that there was hope for finding love after the pain that she had endured with Ethan.'

"Fox, how can you say that?!"

"I just believe that love brings nothing but suffering to those who try to make it last. I mean look at everyone in town, even the most pure and special love has its obstacles. There is just so much anyone can do before its time to move on. That's why I go from girl to girl."

She looked at him with those dark eyes and tears began to form. "Are you saying that eventually you'll just leave me once things get complicated?"

He looked at her as he thought of the night he heard Whitney sing at the Blue Note. "Yes, if I found someone else."

She stared at him with contempt in her eyes. "Go to hell Fox Crane! You've been stringing me along for six months. Well, I hope you DO find love, and I hope she breaks your heart."

Fox blinked the tears forming in his eyes as he remembered those words. He had gotten the object of his affection, Whitney, but it lasted until he realized that what he had felt for her was nothing more than pure infatuation. His thoughts once again returned to Theresa.

That day had been the last nail in the coffin of Theresa's heart. She told herself she would not be allowed to be taken by a man ever again. She would give up on love, on fate, on everything. She had lost her son to Julian and Rebecca, and Ethan to Gwen and her best friend betrayed her. She would never let love back into her heart again. She would become like her mother, waiting for someone who may never come back.

"Fox how could you have been so foolish!" he screamed aloud. "She was right there in front of you the entire time and you let her slip through your fingers. You gave up on her before you even had a chance to love her." Her promise had come true. He had fallen in love, but it was her heart that had been broken. "I'll try and make you open your heart again, let love in and be happy," he cried before he finally succumbed to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, so this story is pretty much already complete. If anyone is interested in reading the rest, just leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

DiscliamerFor legal purposes let's assume I don't own anything.

Even though nobody responded, I decided to post another chapter anyway.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Love was just a four-letter word, but it represented so much to so many people. Some knew it was the only thing worth fighting for, others could only dream about it, and there were those who had loved and lost but still believed there was hope. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald used to be all of those and so many more. A fire would burn in her eyes as she spoke of the way love could make someone feel. Now she had become bitter about it; all she ever wanted was a man who would love her unconditionally, someone who would not judge her actions and break up with her every time she did something foolish. Ethan had done this to her on more than one occasion. It took her a long time to realize that these mistakes she committed were a part of her, and if someone couldn't love her knowing what she had done then she would simply refuse love. Fox had taught her this; Love is no more than an illusion and she knew that now. "Oh Theresa how could you have thought that you would ever find someone to love you?" she said to herself. With these words she remembered the last six years of her miserable life. She had been with the man she dreamed about as a silly teenager and lost him. She had a child with a terrible man and lost him to his even more despised wife. Her best friend slept with her boyfriend hours after she had broken up with him. Her father was no longer there and her only sister, Paloma, was living elsewhere. Then there were her brothers. Her youngest brother, Miguel, was too involved with his own problems to even notice his sister was in pain. Her oldest, Antonio, had been in and out of her life so often she didn't even know if he knew her anymore; he left after Sheridan broke his heart and refused to contact the family that believed the love of his life belonged with her other brother, Luis. Now Luis, he was the only person she truly ever felt close to as a child. Her mother was always working, Antonio was gone and Miguel was constantly at the Bennett's house. Luis loved her like a brother and a father should. He didn't approve of her relationship with Ethan at first but he came around. He had an understanding about the willingness to do anything for love. The only difference was that Sheridan loved him as much as he loved her. Their love was the rarest of them all and she knew it was the only kind that would last. She remained strong and put a smile on her face because she loved her brother and didn't want him to suffer any more than he had to.

"Oh Theresa, it's been six months since you broke things off with Fox, why don't you ever accept anyone's offer to take you on a date?" Luis looked at his sister and wondered where the dreamer had gone. "You can't be alone forever."

"Luis, I told you before, I have given up on love. I just don't know why you can't believe me," she said with a sadness in her voice. "I only have you to love me, you and Sheridan and baby Martin of course."

"Mama, Miguel, Antonio, and Paloma love you too."

"Miguel is too consumed with his daughter and Kay to spend time with me. Antonio doesn't want anything more to do with me after I helped Sheridan and you get back together and Paloma barely knows me. As for Mama, I've disappointed her one to many times. My friends have betrayed me as many times as I've betrayed them. I thank you for taking care of me for the last few months because I don't think I would have been able to survive without you." She breathed in deeply trying to hold back the tears of the past. 'No more crying,' she silently promised herself.

"Well at least make an effort to find someone else to talk to for me please," he said through his cheesy smile he always gives her. "You know that I love you and I am always here for you but, I also need to spend time with my wife and child."

"I understand that but who in Harmony would even consider being my friend," she countered her brother. "Who has not lied to me nor been lied to by me?" She began to think of the people she had known and sighed at the prospect of actually finding someone to let into her life. "Hmm," she began aloud, "Kay, Jessica, Charity and their friends are Miguel's crew and I'm not sure I could ever intrude upon them. Gwen feels nothing but contempt toward me and Ethan would just end up tearing me down to an even lower point in my life. Julian and Rebecca won't even allow me to see my son. Whitney promised she would never do anything to hurt until I caught her in bed with Fox." The mention of his name sent an idea through her head. "Fox, now there is someone I can trust. He was honest with me while we were going out and he shared so many of his personal problems with me. Perhaps he can be burdened with mine for a change."

Luis looked at his sister and let out a quiet chuckle, "Theresa, he slept with Whitney and you're willing to give him a second chance. Now I thought you've given up on dating."

"I'm not going to be his girlfriend, just his friend. Besides he said he was going from woman to woman, Whitney just happened to be the next person he went to. I just hope he can forgive me for the things I called him that night I found him with Whitney."

That night had been especially cold for October. She had thought it was odd that Simone had called her but she didn't think anything about it at the time.

"Simone, why did you tell me that Whitney wanted to see me when she's not even here to see me?"

Just then she heard a strange noise coming from Whitney's room and Theresa headed toward the bedroom door. "Does she have a surprise for me in there?" she asked her best friend's sister. She silently turned the knob on her door so she could surprise Whitney instead.

Simone stood there smiling at the thought that her sister's affair would finally be discovered. She hated Whitney for stealing Chad away from her and Theresa for encouraging Whitney to do it. She would get her revenge on both of them by destroying their friendship.

Theresa opened the door and was startled by what she saw. "Whitney Russell, is this what you wanted to tell me? Chad and you have finally gotten back together!" Just then she realized what was really going on when she recognized Fox beneath her best friend. "Whitney! How could you betray me like this?! I never want to see you or Fox ever again." She ran out of the house and collapsed on the lawn in tears. She remained there until she felt a hand touch her back. "What do you want?" she asked bitterly.

"Theresa please forgive me. I'm so sorry."

She looked at Fox. "How long has this been going on? Why did you choose my best friend as your next conquest?"

"Oh Theresa, she was the mystery girl from L.A.. I love her, at least I think I do. She and I got together the night we broke up."

"Bastard! You couldn't even wait a day before you slept with someone else. Just because I wouldn't have sex with you during our relationship. You snuck around behind my back and that's what hurt the most. And for that I will never forgive either of you!" She screamed as the anger consumed her. Before she allowed Fox to say another word, she walked away and never spoke to him again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This should tell you how long ago I wrote this. Antonio was still alive. Foxney were together.

Anyway, I think I'll post the whole story even if nobody reviews. It's already written and is being wasted just sitting on my computer.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: For legal purposes let's assume I don't own anything.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Theresa stared at the phone and wondered what she was doing. "Why do I want to call anybody, let alone Fox?"

She heard Sheridan's voice coming from upstairs. "Oh Luis, I love your sister too. I just don't understand why we can't have a night to ourselves. Your mother promised that she would watch Martin so we could go out."

Theresa knew she had to let her brother live his life. She dialed the number to Fox's cell phone and waited for an answer.

_Theresa's and Fox's lips met. He hungrily kissed her as he moved his hands across her body. "I love you so much," he whispered as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He looked at her expectantly. Her lips quivered. "__Brring__Brring__." Fox looked at Theresa. "What did you say?" He heard the phone ring once again._

Fox groaned as the sound of the phone woke him from his dream. "Who could be calling me?" He looked at the clock on his desk and realized he had slept most of the day. "How can it already be 2:00?" He reached for the phone and groggily said, "Hello, this is Fox Crane."

The sound of Fox's voice on the other end of the line made Theresa freeze. She didn't know what to say.

"Is anyone there? Dylan is that you? Come on man, this isn't funny."

"Um, no Fox, it's Theresa."

"Theresa?" His heart began to beat faster. 'Why would she be calling me now? I'm still dreaming.' He pinched himself. "Oww."

"What's going on over there? Is someone there with you?"

"What, no, I'm just surprised that you called me. Did you want to call me?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you, but I think we should discuss this in person. Could you meet me at the park in about an hour?" she asked.

Fox could not believe what he was hearing. Did Theresa really want to see him? "Um, yeah I'll be there," he said. He heard the click of the phone being hung up on the other end of the line. He couldn't understand what had just occurred. Did she realize she was in love with him? "Oh Fox don't be silly. A woman like that could never feel anything but contempt toward you. She probably wants to give you something I gave her when we were going out," he said trying not to get his hopes up. With that he got ready to see the woman he had been dreaming about every night for the past three months.

Fox walked in the park looking for Theresa. He spotted her under an oak tree and his heart began to race. 'Oh god, she is so beautiful,' he thought to himself. He stared at her until she met his gaze. He quickly averted his eyes and rushed to be near her. "Hello, Theresa."

She looked at him with fear in her eyes. 'Theresa, what are you doing here?'she questioned herself. She nervously shifted from foot to foot. 'It's now or never.' "Fox, I asked you to meet me here because I need you to forgive me."

He was taken aback by her statement. "Forgive you? Why would I need to forgive you? You have never done anything wrong." Why did she want forgiveness? Did she recognize those feelings she has for me as love?

"I'm so sorry that I called you those awful names when I found out about you and Whitney. I... I just was not expecting to find you two together like that. I've done some soul searching and I now know that you practically told me you would move on to someone else."

He looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes as she spoke. "Oh Theresa, what have I done to you? What happened to your spirit? All I see is a defeated woman. I did this to you. I should be the one begging for forgiveness."

His candor surprised her. She did not expect him to see through her mask. How could he see the lonely girl in her? "Fox," she began. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine." She felt like he was looking into her soul and she began to shiver.

Fox looked at her and knew he had struck a nerve. 'Don't scare her away now,' he warned. "Um, What I meant was, um, I went straight into Whitney's arms without any consideration about how it would affect you. I was selfish and for that, I am sorry."

The sincerity in his voice made Theresa look at him more closely. His eyes were scanning her, capturing a mental image. He looked at her and silently pleaded for forgiveness. "Fox, I have an idea. Let's erase the last year from our lives." She stuck out her hand for him to shake. "Hi, I'm Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald and I would like to be your friend."

He took her hand almost immediately. "I'm Nicholas Foxworth Crane, but you can call me Fox. It's good to meet you Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald." They smiled at one another and somehow they both knew that this time around would be much different.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: For legal purposes let's assume I don't own anything.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fox could not take his eyes off the woman in front of him. It's been three weeks since their meeting in the park and he has spent every moment with her. He closed his eyes and held back his desire to be with her. "Earth to Fox, Theresa calling." The words cut through his thoughts like a knife. He shook away his feelings and smiled. "What did you say?"

Theresa felt uncomfortable as he stared at her. She shrugged this away and spoke to Fox. "I said, we should really go out today, the sky is so pretty." She smiled at the prospect of digging her feet into the warm sand at the beach. "I was thinking of going to the beach."

The idea of seeing Theresa in her bathing suit sent a shiver down his spine. He smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "Meet you there in an hour."

Fox made it to the beach in less than an hour and waited near the boardwalk for Theresa. He looked around and saw loving couples everywhere. He wanted so badly to be one of those people. "Love is a wonderful thing to have."

"Now Fox, don't go talking about love. That topic is something we promised to never discuss," a female voice said behind him.

Fox spun around and looked into the woman's eyes. "I... I was just looking at the couples on the beach and began to wonder what that would be like." He stared even deeper into Theresa's eyes. He could not allow her to be so bitter about love. He had to do something, but he wasn't sure what he would be able to do. He thought of the night that changed his life forever.

_When he saw the look in her eyes, he knew he had made the biggest mistake of his life._

_"Theresa please forgive me. I'm so sorry."_

_She looked at Fox. "How long has this been going on? Why did you choose my best friend as your next conquest?"_

_"Oh Theresa, she was the mystery girl from L.A.. I love her, at least I think I do. She and I got together the night we broke up."_

_"Bastard! You couldn't even wait a day before you slept with someone else. Just because I wouldn't have sex with you during our relationship. You snuck around behind my back and that's what hurt the most. And for that I will never forgive either of you!"_

_Fox just stood there as Theresa ran from him and he wondered why he felt compelled to go after her. "Theresa, why do I want to take you into my arms and hold you until all your hurt and pain goes away?"_

_"Because both of us are her friends and we did something unforgivable. I heard her yelling and she was right. We should have told her about us. We both want to make this right, but I fear she is stubborn and will never talk to either one of us again."_

_Fox looked at Whitney, the woman he claimed to love, and noticed something he hadn't before. "How could you have captivated me for so long? I... I need to go." He ran until he reached the Crane mansion and dreamed about the woman that would haunt him for the rest of his life. "Theresa, how could I have been so blind?"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Theresa just wanted to stand near the ocean and allow the waves to caress her feet. She closed her eyes and waited for the next wave to rush by her.

"Excuse me ma'am," a voice behind her began. "Do you mind if I stand here and enjoy the beach with you?"

"No," she said emotionlessly. The crash of the waves against her skin was the only thing she was focused on. She turned to see the man who had just spoken to her and she couldn't believe how beautiful he was. His chestnut eyes were only surpassed by his black hair. "I'm Theresa." She extended her hand for him to shake.

"I'm Michael. I just moved to Harmony." He smiled and thought what a gorgeous woman stood before him. He couldn't wait to bang her.

Fox looked at Theresa as she had a conversation with a man he had never seen before. He couldn't help but feel jealous. "Why don't you turn around and walk away from her?" he said to himself. "She's mine."

Michael placed his hand on Theresa's shoulder as he talked to her. She wanted to get away from his touch, but did not want to be impolite. She smiled as she pretended to listen to his life story.

"So, are you a virgin?"

"Excuse me?" she said in disbelief.

"Well, I enjoy having sex with more experienced girls."

She could not believe what he had just said. It only reaffirmed her idea that love was a thing men used to get girls into bed. "Actually, I have a son, so no, I'm not a virgin," she said matter-of-factly. She hoped this would deter him from pursuing her any further.

"Wow. That's great. I think we should go to the bathroom to have sex now."

She stared at him in awe. How could this guy be serious? "Um no."

"I'm sorry ma'am but I was not giving you a choice."

"I said NO!" she screamed as he grabbed her wrist and proceeded to drag her.

Fox witnessed what was happening and sprung into action. He ran toward her and grabbed her hand. "Excuse me but where do you think you're going with my girlfriend?"

The man smiled at him and snickered, "I was going to give this woman the time of her life."

Theresa struggled to free herself from Michael's grasp. She finally managed to break free and stood behind Fox. "Let's go," she whispered in his ear.

Before the two could leave, two hands shoved Fox's face into the sand. "Nobody leaves until I get what I want," the man screamed as he violently grabbed Theresa's elbow.

Fox groaned as he got up and looked for Theresa. He saw that man touching her and vowed to protect her. He tackled him to the ground and began to punch him. Theresa's screams stopped him. He looked at her and softly touched her cheek to wipe the single tear that fell. He took her into his arms and held her as tightly as he could.

"I love you, Fox."

Fox's heart began to do somersaults as he realized what Theresa had just said to him. "W-what?"

Unaware of what she had just uttered to Fox, Theresa broke the embrace. "I'm so happy that you and I decided to begin anew as friends. I think you are a great person and I know our friendship will grow." She smiled at him and turned to leave.

"I love you too," he shouted after her.

"I know that. We're friends that care about each other. I really need that right now."

Fox's heart sank as he sensed that she meant that she loved him as a friend and only a friend. He smiled, trying to hold back the tears. "Great."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: For legal purposes let's assume I don't own anything

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Theresa sat alone in the kitchen staring at the letter that had arrived in the mail that day. She waited until Luis and Sheridan left to take Martin to the park before she began to cry. She didn't know what to do. "Why would Rebecca do this?" she blurted out loud. 'Because she is cruel,' she thought to herself. She got up and dialed Fox's number. When she heard his voice on the other end, she tried to hold back the tears. "Fox," her voice quivered. "Fox, I really need you right now."

Fox heard the sadness in her voice. "What's wrong sweetie?" he asked full of concern.

"Could you just come to my house?" She begged. "And Fox, please hurry."

Fox didn't have to think about it. He rushed out the door and to his heart's desire's home. "Theresa," he screamed. "Please open the door."

The door opened and Theresa stood in front of him. Her eyes were red from crying. Fox just wanted to take her in his arms and make her pain go away.

"Oh Fox," she cried as she rushed into his arms. "My life is over."

Fox took Theresa's face into his hands. "Don't ever say that. Whatever is wrong, I will help you. I promise."

She looked into his eyes. "I... I" she began. She didn't know what to say. She went into the kitchen and picked up the letter she had placed on the counter. "Here," she cried as she handed it to him.

Fox looked at Theresa and read the letter out loud:

"You are cordially invited to the second year anniversary of Gwen and Ethan Winthrop. They will be joined by their son, Ethan Crane. Signed, Rebecca and Julian Crane."

"Oh Theresa, I'm so sorry." He didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure if she was crying because Gwen and Ethan were still married or that they had adopted her son.

"It's not fair. Gwen, I hate her. Not only did she steal the love of my life away from me, she had to take my son as well!" The anger in her voice soon turned to hopelessness. "Oh god, my little boy is being raised my monsters."

Fox knew the one thing that Theresa wanted more than anything - her son. He tried to sneak little Ethan to see his mother as often as possible. Unfortunately, Rebecca discovered this and banned Fox from seeing his brother. He promised Theresa a long time ago that he would help her get her son back. This was one promise he intended to keep. "Don't cry. Since Rebecca invited you to the mansion for the party, you should go to see little Ethan."

"Please, she doesn't want me there. She just wanted to rub this in my face."

Fox instinctively brushed the tears from her face. "Spite her by going there. I'll go as your date. I won't let her hurt you."

Theresa didn't know how to respond to Fox's proposition. "Maybe."

"What's wrong Theresa?" a voice ripped into the awkward silence that had formed between Fox and Theresa.

She spun around to see Sheridan looking at her with worry in her eyes. "Nothing I can't handle."

Fox interrupted before Theresa could deny her feelings any longer. "She received an invitation to Gwen and Ethan's anniversary party." He handed it to his aunt.

Luis stepped into the room and saw the looks on everybody's faces. Then he saw the letter. "Fox," he growled angrily. "Why did you show my sister the invitation?"

Theresa spun around in shock. "You knew about this! Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to find out from Rebecca!?" Theresa stared accusingly at her brother.

"I was trying to convince Theresa to come to the party with me. I think it would be a great way for her to see her son." Fox faked a smile to break the tension that was encircling the room.

Theresa stared at her brother and felt the urge to be spiteful. He had always been there for her and he couldn't tell her about the letter. "And I was about to tell Fox that I gladly accept his proposal." She turned about and stormed out of the room hoping she wouldn't regret her words.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know that at least one person is reading this and enjoying it. Anyway, there are a few more chapters left.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: For legal purposes let's assume I don't own anything.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why do I have to be so stubborn sometimes?" she murmured as she stared at herself in the full length mirror. She loved the way the silky purple dress hugged the curves of her body. She just wasn't sure why it mattered that she look irresistible to Ethan anymore. "Oh well," she sighed as she headed out of her room to find Fox.

Fox heard Theresa coming down the stairs and couldn't believe what he saw. "And just when I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful." He didn't want to take his eyes off of her as she reached his side.

Flattered by his comment, Theresa blushed. "It's not for you. I want my son to see me as a strong woman."

"Wearing that!" Fox exclaimed doubtfully.

"Perhaps I wanted to show Ethan what he was missing."

The mention of his half-brother's name made Fox's heart sink. He took Theresa's arm and led her to his car. They drove in relative silence to the Crane Estate.

She looked at the house with consternation and shivered. "I hate this place."

Fox carefully led Theresa to the door and handed the guard the invitations to the party. Theresa walked through the doors as her heart jumped into her throat. "Ethan," she cried.

"Mommy!" the boy exclaimed as he came running toward Theresa.

Theresa's heart did flip-flops as she awaited her son's embrace. She watched as her son ran, not to her, but to Gwen. Gwen took little Ethan into her arms and twirled him around the room. Theresa felt empty inside. She turned to run but Rebecca had already seen her.

"It's always great to see a mother and her son together," she said referring to Gwen and little Ethan.

Theresa tried to hold back the tears, but a few trickled down her cheek. She wiped it away with the back of her hand. She attempted to exit but Rebecca grabbed her.

"Where do you think you're going, Tacocita?"

Fox stepped in between his stepmother and Theresa. "She was looking for me."

Theresa mouthed the words "Thank you." She took Fox's hand and allowed him to lead her into the house, away from Rebecca.

Fox liked the way Theresa's hand felt in his own. He wanted to do nothing more than take Theresa into his arms and make love to her. Instead he led her to the dance floor. "Care to dance?"

"I don't know. I..." her words were cut off when Ethan entered the room. He went to his wife and gave her a passionate kiss and began dancing to the slow song that was being played. Theresa turned her attention back to Fox. "I would love to."

Fox held her as they swayed to the music. The song ended and sensual beat began to play. The words sang to him as he held her even tighter.

**_Where you are seems to be_**

**_As far as an eternity_**

**_Outstretched arms open hearts_**

**_And if it never ends then when do we start?_**

**_I'll never leave you behind_**

**_Or treat you unkind_**

**_I know you understand_**

Fox could feel himself becoming excited as Theresa's body pressed up against him.

_**And with a tear in my eye**_

_**Give me the sweetest goodbye**_

_**That I ever did receive**_

His hands began to roam her backside as the music pulsated within his soul.

_**Pushing forward and arching back**_

_**Bring me closer to heart attack**_

_**Say goodbye and just fly away**_

_**When you comeback**_

_**I have some things to say**_

The beat continued to move through his body as they danced. He felt as if they were the only two people in the room.

_**How does it feel to know you never have to be alone**_

_**When you get home**_

_**There must be someplace here that only you and I could go**_

_**So I can show you how I**_

Theresa closed her eyes and listened to the words. "If only I could find the one person that would tell me that," she whispered into Fox's ear.

**_Dream away everyday_**

**_Try so hard to disregard_**

**_The rhythm of the rain that drops_**

**_And coincides with the beating of my heart_**

Fox's heart skipped a beat as he brought Theresa's face to his own.

**_I'll never leave you behind_**

**_Or treat you unkind_**

**_I know you understand_**

**_And with a tear in my eye_**

**_Give me the sweetest goodbye_**

**_That I ever did receive_**

He gazed into her eyes and saw something. It was defeat.

_**Pushing forward and arching back**_

_**Bring me closer to heart attack**_

_**Say goodbye and just fly away**_

_**When you comeback**_

_**I have some things to say**_

He brushed the hair out of her face and pulled her closer to him.

_**How does it feel to know you never have to be alone**_

_**When you get home**_

_**There must be someplace here that only you and I could go**_

_**So I can show you how I feel**_

She placed her head on his shoulder and moved her hands behind his neck.

_**How does it feel to know you never have to be alone**_

_**When you get home**_

_**There must be someplace here that only you and I could go**_

_**So I can show you how I feel**_

"Theresa," he began when the song ended. "I need to tell you something."

Theresa looked at Fox. "Yes," she said. "Ethan!" she cried.

Before Fox could tell her how he felt about her, Theresa ran up the stairs and into Ethan's room.

Theresa opened the door to Ethan's room. "Sweetie, are you in here?" she called out. She tiptoed to the bed and kissed his forehead.

The little boy stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "Mommy! You're an angel."

Theresa looked at her son with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"When Rebecca and Gwen told me that you had gone to heaven, I was so sad. I prayed every night that you would come back to me. I promise I won't forget you. And I love you."

Theresa started to cry. The realization that her son thought she was dead made her curse Rebecca and Gwen. "I hate them both!" she said low enough so her son was unable to hear her. "I love you too, sweetie." She kissed his forehead. "Have pleasant dreams," she whispered to him as she left the room.

Fox saw Theresa up stairs and ran to her when he saw the pain in her eyes. "Where did you go?"

"Rebecca and Gwen have gone too far. They told my son that I was dead. How could they hurt him like that?!" The tears came out more quickly and Fox reached out to wipe them away.

"They are two very bitter, very cruel women. They have no regard for other people's feelings. You... you are one of the most special women that I know. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Thank you," Theresa said as she looked down at the party. Her heart began to beat faster. Gwen, Ethan, and Rebecca were coming toward the stairs. "I can't let them see me. They will tear me apart if they knew I went to see little Ethan."

"Come with me," Fox said as he led her toward his room. "We can stay in here until they leave."

Theresa and Fox quietly closed the door and listened to the voices outside.

"Oh, Gwenie, you should have seen that twits face when her son called you mommy. She looked like she was going to lose it. I think we have finally beat her."

Rebecca's words stung Theresa. She turned to Fox and looked into his eyes. "She's right. I have lost. Gwen has both of my Ethans and I can't do a thing about it."

Fox pulled Theresa closer to him. The smell of her hair, the beats of her heart were driving him crazy. He looked directly into her soul and whispered, "They have only won because you have given up." He felt her chest rise and fall as her breaths became more even after her sobbing. He could no longer resist her.

He brought his lips to hers and slowly began to kiss her. He took her in, expecting her to push him away.

She felt his lips on her and she didn't want this to end. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Electricity coursed through her body as the thought of being with him raced in her mind. The last man she had been with was Julian but she was drunk. This time she knew what she was doing. It wasn't Ethan that she was making love too, it was Fox, but she didn't care. She needed to feel his breath on her, and she needed to feel desired. "Fox," she moaned. "Make love to me now."

He felt her need to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her. He took her in his arms and carried her to his bed. He laid her down gently and caressed her neck with his fingers. He kissed her lips and continued down her neckline until he reached her collarbone. She moaned as he nibbled on her ear. She pulled him down closer to her.

He took off his jacket and started to slip the straps off of her shoulders. His lips caressed her skin as he slid the dress from her body. She laid there, waiting for more. She needed to feel his skin on her own. She unbuttoned his shirt and he threw it to the floor. Their lips touched once more and Fox cupped his hands over her breasts.

"I need you tonight," she whispered. She proceeded to work the zipper of his pants and begged him to take her to bliss. He explored her body with his lips and held her close to him.

He removed the remaining clothing that remained between them and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Don't stop."

He gave in and brought her into ecstasy.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

I just read what I wrote and I can't believe how much this sucked. But to be fair, this was my first fanfiction (the first one I completed at least). And I have since taken a writing class. Anyway, to whoever is still reading this, there are three or four chapters left (depends how i plan to divide the remainder of the fic).

The song was 'Sweetest Goodbye' by Maroon 5


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: For legal purposes let's assume I don't own anything

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_The chapel was beautiful. Fox waited at the altar for his bride to meet him. She looked beautiful as her brother led the way. They stopped and kissed one another's cheeks. She turned to Fox and prepared to become his wife._

Fox woke up, feeling happier than he had ever felt before in his entire life. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only 5:00 a.m.. He pulled Theresa closer to him and sniffed her hair. He wanted to remember every inch of her skin, her scent because he feared never experiencing this again. He needed to feel her heart beating and see the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. He held her because he was terrified he would never have the chance to do it again. After all, his life has always been a huge disappointment. He never got anything he wanted, and when he did, it never lasted long. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine his life without Theresa. He didn't like it one bit. He fell asleep afraid of what the morning might bring.

000000000

Theresa rubbed the morning sun out of her eyes. She looked around the room and wondered where she was. She moved her hand and hit something that was behind her. She turned her head and saw Fox laying there peacefully. She groaned as the memory of the night before came rushing back to her. 'What have I done?' she wondered. 'Why did I do it? Because I wanted to.' The answer scared her. She rolled out of bed, careful not to disturb Fox. She picked up her scattered clothing and rushed into the bathroom. As she stared at her reflection in the mirror, she recognized something that she had not seen in a long time - confidence.

This was different from the two other times that she had sex. The first time she did it, she was in love. The second time was a huge mistake. The first time she woke up in love and happy. The second time she woke up sick and ashamed. This was much different than that. This was a sensation of empowerment. She had done something for herself for a change instead of for so-called love. She smiled in the mirror as she put her clothes on and snuck out of the bathroom. She was surprised to see that Fox had left. She opened the bedroom door and headed for the stairs.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Gwen's voice made Theresa turn. She stood there staring at her enemy. "So, the slut finally slept with all the Crane men!"

"That's none of your business. I was just leaving."

"Like hell you are! My son woke up this morning believing that his mother visited him from heaven. We have a court order banning you from seeing him." Gwen's eyes burned with hatred.

"Excuse me!" Theresa screamed as the fury built inside her. "But little Ethan is MY son. You told him that I was dead." Theresa advanced toward Gwen.

Gwen lunged forward and shoved Theresa out of the way. Theresa lost her footing and felt herself falling backwards. There was nothing behind her and Theresa started collapsing down the stairs.

She felt two strong arms grab her from behind. They helped her back up the stairs. "Oh thank you Fox," Theresa said looking at Gwen with contempt. "You tried to kill me!"

"Oh give me a break. If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead. It was an accident."

"Stop it now!" Fox's voice shouted over the bickering women. "Gwen, you're despicable for what you did to little Ethan. Theresa, come with me, I need to talk to you."

He led her back to his room and shut the door. "Look, we have to discuss last night."

Theresa looked at him with stupefaction. "What do you mean? Are you afraid that I thought it meant something? Don't worry, I haven't fallen for you."

Fox's heart sank. "But, you're not that type of person. You just don't sleep with someone and not care for them."

"I slept with Julian didn't I? Besides, you do that all the time."

"You thought it was Ethan when you did. You regretted every aspect of the night."

"My son was conceived that night. I don't want to be that person anymore. I want to be someone with no inhibitions. If I want to sleep with a man or dance in the rain, I will. You don't need to be concerned. No strings attached." She extended her hand.

"Theresa, I want there to be strings attached. I don't want to sleep with anyone unless I care for her. Damn it Theresa, can't you see it? I'm in love with you!!!" Tears began to fall down Fox's cheeks as he stared at his love.

Theresa was taken aback by his words. Her heart wanted to go to him, to take him into her arms and never let him go. But her head, her head wanted to run out of the room, out of his life forever. Theresa had stopped listening to her heart a long time ago. "I'm sorry Fox," she said as she backed toward the door. "I don't love you. At least not the way you want me to. I have to go now." She turned and ran all the way back to her home. She was determined to ignore the pangs in her heart until they went away. She prayed that she stopped hurting soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: For legal purposes let's assume I don't own anything

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fox couldn't believe how unfair life was. Ethan always got everything he wanted, including Theresa. He turned on the radio, hoping it would suppress his feelings. The words touched his soul as he listened to the song that was playing.

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen**_

_**She had some trouble with herself**_

_**He was always there to help her**_

_**She always belonged to someone else**_

His mind returned to Ethan and the events that had transpired the past week after Theresa had run out on him. "Ethan, I need to talk to you."

"What do you want now? It's bad enough that you brought Theresa to my anniversary party, you had to dance so provocatively with her. Tell her that she won't make me jealous. I love Gwen."

Fox was considering not telling Ethan about the night of the party, but knew it had to be done. "Why does everything have to be about Theresa? I was talking about your lovely wife Gwen and little Ethan. Did you know that she and Rebecca told him that Theresa was dead? You claim to love him, but you allowed those two BITCHES to hurt him so much." Before he could finish, Ethan was already furiously looking for Gwen.

_**I drove for miles and miles**_

_**And wound up at your door**_

_**I've had you so many times but somehow**_

_**I want more**_

He remembered the night his affair with Whitney was discovered. He couldn't sleep so he just drove around all night and somehow spent the night sleeping in his car on the Lopez-Fitzgerald's curb.

_**I don't mind spending everyday**_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**She will be loved**_

He thought of all the nights he spent on her street when a thunderstorm was passing through Harmony. How he had felt her pain as she cried out in fear.

_**Tap on my window knock on my door**_

_**I want to make you feel beautiful**_

_**I know I tend to get so insecure**_

_**It doesn't matter anymore**_

All he ever wanted was to love her. All he had to do was make her smile. He cried as he thought of how his confession had only complicated things.

_**It's not always rainbows and butterflies**_

_**It's compromise that moves us along**_

"I want a divorce," Ethan's words flew down the stairs as Fox looked at the fighting couple.

"Let me guess, Theresa told you that I told little Ethan that she was dead. And you believed her over me."

"Actually, Fox told me about your vicious lie."

"Really." She smiled cruelly as she remembered Theresa's state the morning after. "So that's why she slept with you. She wanted you to be the one to tell Ethan."

"Excuse me!" Ethan yelled at his wife. "Did you and Theresa have sex?" he asked his half brother.

"It's true that she spent the night here. But she was upset about her son. We did not sleep together." He did not want to tarnish Theresa's character.

The couple continued with their fight and Fox returned to his misery.

_**My heart is full and my door's always open**_

_**You can come anytime you want**_

The many nights she called him late just to talk. The times she would brush her hand against him and send butterflies in his stomach.

I don't mind spending everyday

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**She will be loved**_

_**And She will be loved**_

_**And She will be loved**_

"Even if you don't want to be with me, I will always love you," he vowed to himself.

_**I know where you hide**_

_**Alone in your car**_

_**Know all of the things that make you who you are**_

_**I know that goodbye means nothing at all**_

_**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**_

The incident at the beach, the party, every time he wanted to be there for her. Even when she thought she didn't need anyone to help her. He was always there, he would try to always be there. "Even if it's only as a friend," he sighed.

_**Tap on my window knock on my door**_

_**I want to make you feel beautiful**_

_**I don't mind spending every day**_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**Please don't try so hard to say good bye.**_

He knew what he had to do. "Tomorrow, Theresa, tomorrow I will tell you."

000000

Theresa hadn't felt so confused in her life. Why hadn't she been able to stop thinking about Fox since he told her that he loved her? She turned on the radio and sang the words of the song that came on.

_**I can remember the very first time I cried**_

_**How I wiped my eyes and buried the pain inside**_

_**All of my memories - good and bad - that's past**_

_**Didn't even take the time to realize**_

She had cried so much over Ethan. She shuddered as she realized that she had not cried herself to sleep the past month she had spent with Fox. He always had a way to make her fall asleep happy.

**_Starin' at the cracks in the walls_**

**_Cuz I'm waiting for it all to come to an end_**

**_Still I curl up right under the bed_**

**_Cuz its takin' over my head all over again_**

What were these feelings she was trying so desperately to ignore? Why was she so unwilling to give Fox a second chance to love her?

**_Do you even know who you are?_**

**_I guess I'm tryin' to find_**

**_A borrowed dream or a superstar?_**

**_I want to be a star_**

**_Is life good to you or is it bad?_**

**_I can't tell anymore_**

**_Do you even know what you have?_**

"Why did I push him away? Why did I reject a man so clearly in love with me?" She screamed at herself.

_**Lyin' awake watchin' the sunlight**_

_**How the birds will sing as I count the rings around my eyes**_

_**Constantly pushing the world I know aside**_

_**I don't even feel the pain, I don't even want to try**_

"Why do I punish myself? Why won't I allow myself to be happy?"

_**I'm lookin' for a way to become**_

_**The person that I dreamt of when I was sixteen**_

_**Oh, nothin' is ever enough**_

_**Ooh, baby, it ain't enough for what it may seem**_

"Because you don't deserve it," she angrily told herself. "You'll only end up hurting him, just like you hurt Ethan. Just like you disappointed your family. You'll always be alone, and it's your fault for being so a terrible person."

_**Do you even know who you are?**_

_**I'm still tryin' to find**_

_**A borrowed dream or a superstar?**_

_**Everybody wants to be**_

_**Is life good to you or is it bad?**_

_**I can't tell anymore**_

_**Do you even know what you have?**_

_**No**_

"I don't want to be alone," she cried to herself. "But this is the way things have to be."

_**Sorry girl, tell a tale for me**_

_**Cuz I'm wondering how you really feel**_

_**I'm a lonely girl, I'll tell a tale for you**_

_**Cuz I'm just tryin' to make all my dreams come true**_

"If I was destined to be with Ethan, why do I want so badly to have Fox wrap his arms around me?"

_**Do you even know who you are?**_

_**Oh, yeah, yeah**_

_**A borrowed dream or a superstar?**_

_**Oh, I wanted to be a star**_

_**Is life good to you or is it bad?**_

_**I can't tell, I can't tell anymore**_

_**Do you even know what you have?**_

_**I guess not, oh I guess not**_

**_Do you even know who you are?_**

_**Oh, I'm tryin' to find**_

_**A rising dream or a superstar?**_

_**Oh, I have a all these dreams**_

_**Is life good to you or is it bad?**_

_**I can't tell anymore**_

_**Do you even know what you have? **_

_**No, no**_

_**Do you even know what you are?**_

_**A rising dream or a fallen star?**_

_**Is life good to you or is it bad?**_

"Why has life been so unfair to me? Why do I want to be with someone so much but feel the need to keep him away? Because you love him," she cried before falling asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first song was 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5

The second song was 'Lonely Girl' by Pink


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: For legal purposes let's assume I don't own anything.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fox was startled by the sudden sound of thunder. His first thoughts were of Theresa. "Don't worry, I won't let you go through this alone," he said as he grabbed his keys to his car.

The crash of thunder made Theresa jump. She hated when it stormed outside. She wrapped her blanket around herself tight and tried to suppress her fear. She screamed as another clap of thunder sent her body into convulsions. She rocked hoping that the storm would pass quickly.

She wished that her brother was home. He and Sheridan needed to spend time together and left Martin with her mother. Theresa got out of bed and walked to the window. "Oh God," she prayed to the sky. "Please help me find my way again." As if answering her, a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky. She saw a man standing under a tree, staring at her. "Fox, what are you doing here?" she screamed through the pouring rain. Without waiting for a response, she ran down the stairs and out the door.

Fox was still looking at Theresa's window when she came up to him. "Theresa, I... I can explain why I'm here. I'm not stalking you, I swear."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him toward her house. "Come inside before you get sick."

"I'm sorry if I scared you," Fox apologized. "I... I just remembered that you once told me that you were afraid of thunderstorms. I wanted to make sure that you were okay." He began to shiver from the freezing rain.

"Oh Fox, I'm... I appreciate your concern." She smiled and went to the linen closet to get a towel. "Here, let me help you," she said sliding his shirt off his body. Memories flooded her mind of the last night they spent together. She took the towel and began to dry his skin. She then carefully dried his hair. "Don't want to mess that up," she said playfully.

"Theresa, stop it. I can't do this. I thought I could be your friend but I love you so much. It hurts to be so close to you without being able to touch you. You... you act like nothing has changed between us. We slept together and you can't even acknowledge it." He turned to leave.

"Please, don't go!" she cried. "I... I'm so scared."

"Of what? Love? Living? Going for something you want more than anything else in the world? Well let me tell you, don't be afraid of those things because you deserve them."

Theresa opened her mouth to say something when the sound of thunder sent her into his arms. "The storm," she choked out. "I'm terrified of the thunder."

He looked at her and slowly brought his lips to hers. He had to know if he had a chance with her. She responded at first but soon pulled away.

"I can't," she began. "I don't..."

He cut off her words before she could finish. "I need to tell you something before you tell me that you don't love me. I want you to know that I won't stand in your way of happiness."

She looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I... I," he couldn't believe he was saying this to her. "I love you more than I love myself. I would rather you be with someone that makes you truly happy than make you mine and miserable." He looked at her and closed his eyes, speaking his next words softly. "Even if it's with my half brother, Ethan. I think you should know that he and Gwen are probably getting a divorce because of what she did to you and little Ethan. And don't worry, I told Ethan that we did't sleep together."

She could not believe what she was hearing. She wanted to scream 'Fight! Fight for me. How can you claim to love me and just let me go like that?'

As if reading her mind, Fox continued, "Don't get the wrong idea. I would do anything to be with you. I would die for you. I would fight any man that treated you wrong. But I will NOT stand in the way of your happiness. He again turned to leave, determined to not allow her to stop him.

"Please," she said grabbing his arm. "Stay with me, at least for tonight."

His heart sank and he knew he would not be able to say no. "Just for the night," he said trying to convince himself.

000000000000000

_Theresa walked down the aisle, prepared to marry the man she dreamt about as a child. "Ethan, I love you," she whispered_ _when she arrived. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Her eyes scanned the church as they landed on Fox. He had kept his __promise,__ he let her find happiness and love with someone else._

_The ceremony progressed without incident_. _The_ _priest finally got to the end, "you may now kiss the bride_."

_She and Ethan kissed and that is when she felt it..._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: For legal purposes let's assume I don't own anything

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Theresa screamed as a sharp pain in her side began to worsen. She sat up in bed and grabbed the spot where it hurt. She felt the warm blood ooze from her wound and cried. Before she was able to fully understand what was going on, she saw the bloody knife descend upon her body once more.

The sound of Theresa's screams interrupted his slumber. He saw the knife shine in the moonlight and he did the first thing that came to his mind. He rolled on top of Theresa and allowed the knife to slice through his back. He yelled out in pain and turned his head to look at the intruder. "REBECCA!" he screamed. "What the hell are you doing?"

Rebecca looked at Fox with contempt. "This little bitch has ruined my daughter's life for the last time. I'm doing the world a favor and ridding it of the little tart. And you, you should pay for your part in my little Gwenie's unhappiness." Her eyes narrowed on him as she prepared to bring the knife down on him again.

Holding on to Theresa, he rolled over the bed again. He heard the knife rip through the sheets and felt the blood coming from Theresa's wound. He looked at her face and nearly lost it when he saw how pale she was.

"I'll be okay," she managed to choke out.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Rebecca screamed as she dove across the bed to continue her attack. "DIE you bitch!"

Fox raised his arms and grabbed Rebecca's hands. She dropped the knife as she struggled to break free of his grasp. She spat on him as he began to overpower her. He finally managed to sit on her as he looked around the room for something to restrain her. He found a pair of handcuffs that Luis had left in his sister's room and slapped them on Rebecca's wrists. He immediately ran for the phone and dialed 911 as he went to check on Theresa.

"I'm okay," she began. "I don't even feel the pain," she whispered before she was blinded by a bright light.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Theresa, Theresa, THERESA," Fox's voice was heard screaming when the ambulance arrived.

Theresa's eyes fluttered as she woke up in the hospital. Her eyes began to focus on her surroundings as the nightmare became clearer. She carefully raised her arm and felt her side. There was a bandage where she had been stabbed.

"Careful," a man's voice said. "Don't rip your stitches." The man smiled lovingly at her and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"What's going on," she asked groggily. "Why are you here?"

"I love you. Last night when I thought you were dead, I knew that I could no longer live my life without you."

"But, you said that..."

"Who cares what I said, I was foolish to believe that I could live my life without you."

Unaware that another man was on the other side of the door, Theresa looked at the one in front of her and didn't know what to say. "I love you too," she began. "But I'm not..." her words were cut off as she heard a noise coming from outside of her room. "What was that?" She tried to get up but the pain was too much.

"Don't get up. I'll check to see what the sound was." He opened the door and found flowers on the floor. He picked them up and handed them to Theresa. "Here, someone left these for you."

She opened the card and cried when she realized who was at the door. "Ethan, I'm so sorry," she said as she stood up despite the pain. "I have to go."

"Don't," he said as he took her arm.

"I'm sorry," she began again as she raced toward the door. "I love you, but I'm not IN love with you. I'm in love with Fox." She ran out the door and began to frantically search for Fox. But it was too late, he had already left her forever. She sat on the floor and began to sob.

00000000000000000

A blinding light flashed before her eyes. The next thing she heard was a heart monitor going flat. A man approached her and her eyes opened in surprise. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Theresa, my baby girl. I've watched you from heaven for most of your life. You've always believed in fate until recently."

"Daddy, am I dead?" She looked down and saw the doctors desperately trying to save her life. "Oh!"

"No, you are not dead. It is not your time to die yet." He smiled at his daughter and gave her a hug.

"I don't understand."

"When some people come close to death, their life flashes before their eyes. Others, much more rare, are shown their fates, their heart desires. You were allowed to see that you and Fox are meant to be together. He is your destiny sweetheart."

Tears began to stream down her face. "The lightning, it was supposed to show me my fate, wasn't it. Oh, Fox, he risked his life for me. Is he okay?"

"See for yourself," her father said as he led her to a small chapel.

"Oh God, please save Theresa. I love her more than anything in this entire universe. Please don't let her die." Fox's sobs began to fill the entire room.

Theresa went to him and whispered, "I love you." She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

He put his hand where she had kissed him and he knew she was going to be okay. "Thank you," he prayed to God.

Martin took his daughter back to the room where the doctors were trying to bring her back. "Ethan was simply a bridge you needed to cross in order to find Fox. Now you must go, before it is too late." He gently pushed his daughter back into her body. The doctors sighed with relief as the heart monitor went back to a regular rhythm. They quickly rushed her to surgery to repair any damage that the knife may have caused.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, only one more chapter left after this.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: For legal purposes let's assume I don't own anything.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Theresa's eyes fluttered open. She saw a man sitting near her bed smiling down at her. "Where am I?"

"Shh, don't try to move. You were stabbed last night. You're very lucky to be alive. The doctors didn't know if you would make it." Ethan got up and called for a nurse to check her out. "I'm glad you're awake because I think we should talk."

After the nurse left the hospital room, Theresa said, "Where's Fox?"

"Doctor Russell wanted to keep him overnight. Rebecca just scratched his shoulder with the knife. I'm very grateful that he saved your life. I love you."

At the moment that Ethan told Theresa his feelings for her, Fox stopped by the door. He just stood there, listening and peeking through a crack. 'As long as your happy,' he told himself.

"I love you too," Theresa began to remember the conversation she had with her father. She smiled knowing that she deserved to be with the man she wanted to be with and continued her confession. "But, I don't think we should be together."

Before Theresa could say anything else, Ethan pressed his lips on hers and kissed her passionately. Remembering her dream right before the pain of being stabbed hit her, she smiled up at Ethan.

Fox was heart broken. He walked away from the room before he heard what Theresa had to say.

Thinking that Theresa had changed her mind about being with him, Ethan began to talk about their future together. "Don't worry about Gwen. I'm getting a divorce from her."

Theresa looked at him and continued to smile. "I'm so happy," she said not listening to a word Ethan had to say. "I'm madly in love with a man who loves me with all of his heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Startled by his words, Theresa looked at him puzzled. "What are you talking about? Don't you already have a wife?"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" he asked confused. "I told you I was getting a divorce. I love you. You almost died last night."

"I told you that I don't think we should be together. Did you conveniently forget that?"

"When I kissed you, you had this look of happiness on your face. I assumed you changed your mind." He took her hand.

She laughed in his face. "You thought I was smiling because I suddenly realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you! How foolish of you. I was happy because when you kissed me, I felt absolutely nothing. Not love, not passion, not even lust. All I could think of was the man I am in love with."

Hurt, Ethan left the room determined to find the man that had stolen her heart.

"Wait," she called after him. "Could you find Fox and tell him I need to talk to him. I want to thank him for saving me last night." 'And tell him I love him,' she thought to herself.

At that moment, Ethan knew that she loved his half brother. He found Fox talking to the Lopez-Fitzgerald family out in the waiting room. "Theresa wants to talk to you Fox. She's a very special woman and you better not do anything to hurt her."

Confused by this statement, Fox shrugged it off and walked to Theresa's hospital room. "Ethan said that you wanted to see me."

Theresa smiled when she heard Fox's voice. "Please, come here," she said patting her bed. "I need to thank you for risking your life for me. And I need to tell you something important."

"Don't. I already know. I saw you and Ethan talking in here earlier. I know you want to be with him and know that I will always love..."

Before Fox could finish his sentence, Theresa wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Did you feel that?" she asked staring into his eyes.

Stunned by what she had just done, Fox just sat on the bed and pinched himself. He jumped up and screamed "I'm not dreaming!"

"I love you Nicholas Foxworth Crane. You are my destiny, my fate, my soul mate. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He looked down at her and smiled. "I love you too. Forever and always."


End file.
